


Let's Be Friends

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: Ioana has spent a few years at Hogwarts friendless, due to her red eyes scaring people off, though that's about to change. There's a few students who aren't afraid of that, and really want to get to know her





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliviaKirland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKirland/gifts).



> This might be a bit OOC for these characters since Shadowprince and I were unsure about their personalities. We hope that you enjoy it anyway, we enjoyed writing it. Thank you for requesting this story. Ioana is the name we picked out for Fem! Romania, I hope that's okay.

Feliciano giggled and nodded. “It’s not like the chefs get upset with me anymore.” he pouted. “They like my company” he stuck his tongue out. “I’d love to cook something for you” he said excitedly. 

Matthew nodded. “Oh yeah. It’s helpful that we are practically right next to the kitchen” he laughed a bit and smiled 

Ioana nods. “I suppose that would help a lot. Just let me know when you’re up to it.” She smiles and looks out at the lake as they pass it. She sighs a bit and leans on her hand, wondering what this year is gonna be like. 

Matthew nodded. “Yeah. It smells pretty great all the time too” he chuckled, looking out to where she was looking and smiling. 

Feliciano nodded. “Of course. I’ll talk to the chef about having a special time where we can cook and I’ll make food for all of you” he said happily. 

Ioana nods and looks at him. “That sounds great.” She smiles. She never knew that this constant chatter with friends could be this tiring. It’s not that she doesn’t like talking to them, but she’s kind of drained. “There’s so many first years.” She looks back at the lake. She’s beyond glad to be at the castle, standing up and stretching as she climbs down. 

Matthew nodded. “Yeah it’s kinda cute. I remember that. It was super terrifying” he chuckled. “I kept thinking the hat was gonna tell me I was wrong and that I didn’t belong here or something” He muttered. 

Alfred nods. “I was freaked out when we were put in different houses. A lot of siblings, especially twins, end up in the same house. Especially if it’s been a family thing. But it’s not that big of a deal. Ludwig and Gilbert were split up as well, so…” He shrugs and smiles a bit. 

Matthew nodded and chuckled a bit. “Yeah I know. It was a bit scary hearing us be in different houses. But I think it is helping us both branch out ya know? We used to be inseparable. Like, the same people” He chuckled “and I think it’s good that we can be our own people and still be great brothers.”

Ioana nods a bit and smiles at them. “I’ll see you guys later, alright? Mattie, we’ll discuss a time we can go to the library together, right? Let’s see if you can help me with studying. I dunno where we can practice spells, probably outside is best. Or maybe in here.” She pulls her ponytail down and runs her fingers through it. 

Matthew nodded. “Alright sounds good. I’ll see you later. We can work out all the kinks and details later” he chuckled and watched her, smiling brightly. He waited for a moment before turning back to Alfred and turning bright red again. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to relax himself a bit. 

Ioana walks off to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She sits beside Ludwig and starts up a conversation with him at the soonest possible moment, pointing out Feliciano at the Hufflepuff table with a smile. She nods at him when he clarifies who he should be talking to them smiles, starting to eat. 

Matthew sat next to Feliciano when they got to the tables and smiled at him. He kept glancing over towards the Ravenclaw table before turning to Feliciano. “Looks like she is talking to Ludwig” He chuckled. 

Feliciano tilted his head. “Ah really? Why do you keep looking over there?” he asked. “You seem to really like her” he chuckled and poked Matthew’s arm a bit. “You should say something instead of just acting like you only want to help her with her bookwork” he smiled. 

Lovino smirks at Matthew and Feliciano. “And you, fratello, need to fucking talk to the German idiot, because he’s not going to come to you.” He is starving, eating a bunch of the food in front of him. “And Matthew, she’s not going to realize you have a crush on her on her own. She’s going to think you’re just blushing.” 

Feliciano turned bright red and huffed. “How do you know?” He pouted. “I don’t think I’m his type, Lovi. I don’t want to get my hopes up and then not end up with him” he huffed. “He’s probably not even gay.” 

Matthew also turned bright red and shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel like if I am going to ask anything more of her we should hang out a bit more. I don’t want to come on too strong. I’m not very good at this” he huffed a bit. 

Lovino points at Feliciano. “I have a boyfriend, that makes me twice as experienced as you. And it doesn’t matter if you don’t fucking talk to him. Talking is part of it, Feli, even if he’s straight you won’t find out unless you open your mouth. You talk to everyone else just fine.” He mutters. “And Matthew, we meant it like that, but we’re saying to make sure you tell her eventually, not right away but soon enough.” 

Feliciano huffed and looked down. “A boyfriend who you blush about at even the mention of” he pouted. “But if you aren’t going to leave me alone about it I guess I have no choice but to talk to him” he pouted. “I’ll see if I can catch up with him on the way to our class that we share. 

Matthew nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell her eventually” he shrugged a bit and looked at Lovino. “Do you think she’s got a crush back though? Can you tell from the way we were talking? I can’t read any signs” he pouted a bit. 

Lovino’s cheeks redden. He runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, but it doesn’t fucking matter, because I got the nerve to ask him out. Well, to accept him when he asked me.” He tells Feliciano. He looks at Matthew. “She seems to like you. I don’t know if it’s a crush, I wasn’t with you most of the train ride.” He responds. 

Feliciano pouted. He looked over at Matthew. “I think she likes you. She seemed to like talking to you and she asked you to be in the carriage with her” he chuckled and smiled at Matthew.

Matthew nodded. “That’s true. I guess I’ll just have to see how it goes” he chuckled. “But I’m with your brother on that. You have to at least try to talk to Ludwig” he shrugged and smiled at Feliciano. 

Lovino nods. “See, he gets it.” He points at Matthew. “And you’re being a baby about it, honestly. Ioana is opening a window for you. Good, I’m glad you are going to talk to him. I’m sick of hearing your lovesick whining at night.” He mutters, enjoying the food he’s eating. He usually isn’t fond of anyone’s cooking outside of his family, but Hogwarts wins him over every year. He hums softly. “I hope that our first trip to Hogsmeade is soon.” 

Feliciano huffed at both of them and went silent, just deciding to eat. He was blushing madly still. He wanted to talk to Ludwig but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. It wasn’t fair to expect that of him. He huffed. 

Matthew nodded in response to Lovino’s next comment. “I’m excited to see it. So I hope so too” he hummed happily and ate at a normal pace from there. 

Lovino nods. “I love it there. I can’t wait to go to the sweets shop though. I just love when we get to go there.” He leans on his hand. “I guess if I wanted to have sweets I could just ask Nonno to send some.” He leans on his hand and then cranes his neck to see the Gryffindor table, blushing when he meets Antonio’s eyes. “Mother fucker.” He snaps his gaze back to the table. 

Matthew nodded. “Ah the sweets are great yeah. Would your grandpa send some? I love when he sends Feli stuff because he always shares” he chuckled and smiled over at Feliciano. 

Feliciano shrugged. “I don’t see why he wouldn’t” He looked over at Lovino and pouted. “See” he huffed and looked back at Matthew. “You know, nonno probably thinks of you like another grandkid. So you may as well just ask if he’ll send you some of your own. Not that I mind sharing” 

Lovino chuckles. “Nonno definitely thinks of you and Alfred like you’re his own grandkids. He loves when you come over. Toni too. I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal if you ask, but I’ll make sure he makes extras.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll make sure to ask him for enough for you and Alf as well.” Lovino bites his lip. 

Matthew nodded and shrugged. “Okay whatever you say as long as you guys are sure. I don’t want to be an inconvenience to him. That’s why I just take a couple of Feli’s” he chuckled and smiled at the younger Italian. 

Lovino nods and shrugs. “He doesn’t care. He’s a rich old man. He has so much time, it’s kind of ridiculous.” He responds. He eats the dessert when it appears and hums softly. When it’s time to go to their dorms he pauses to say goodnight to Antonio before leaving. 

Matthew shrugged and nodded “alright if you are sure” he chuckled and ate dessert as well. He waited with Feli for Lovino before walking with them to the dorms. 

Ioana walks with Ludwig, smiling softly as she chats with him. She waves at Matthew when she sees him walking away then continues on to her dorms with Ludwig. She’s exhausted but glad she finally made some friends. 

Matthew waved in return. He laid down contently once they were in their dorm and smiled brightly. He was happy to have met Ioana and he was excited to actually get to hang out with her. 

The next morning Ioana sits with Matthew at breakfast, greeting him gently. “I think we can sit with each other at breakfast.” She says and smiles softly. She waves over Ludwig when she sees him. “Matthew, this is my new friend Ludwig.” She smiles. Ludwig nods in his direction and holds out a hand to shake. 

Matthew smiled brightly and nodded, shaking his hand. “Ah yeah. Hello Ludwig. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled brightly and looked at Feliciano. He chuckled and scooted back so that Feliciano could see Ludwig. 

Feliciano turned bright red when Ludwig walked towards them and bit his lip. He shifted and stood up. “Hi, Ludwig, my Feliciano is name...ah I mean my name is Feliciano and...ah...I...you’re pretty” he whispered before turning bright red again and just sitting down, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

Ludwig reaches over Ioana and Matthew to shake hands with Feliciano as well, blushing darkly and retracting his hand when Feliciano says what he does. “Oh… It’s nice to meet you Feliciano. You’re pretty too.” He whispers, a small smirk coming to his lips. He snorts a bit at the Italian’s freaking out. “Ioana told me you’re good at artwork? I was wondering if you’d let me see it sometime?” He asks. Ioana smiles at Matthew, glad she brought Ludwig over. 

Feliciano looked back up when Ludwig didn’t laugh at him. He looked at Ludwig and nodded. “I’m okay I think” he whispered. “Sure you can see them if you want” he whispered. “I’d like to show you them” he shifted a bit and smiled. 

Ludwig moves to sit beside Feliciano, still having a small smile on his lips. He eats breakfast while talking to Feliciano. Ioana nudges Matthew. “I’d say I did well. Ludwig was super excited when he found out that Feliciano is an artist.” She starts to eat breakfast as well. “I think I’ll be able to do my own work today, but I’ll let you know, alright?” 

Feliciano started to babble, blushing deeply. He was happy to be talking with Ludwig finally. Matthew nodded. “You did great. He’s probably going to adore you” he chuckled. “Since he was far too nervous to talk to him himself” He nodded. “Let me know. We could always just hang out, not just for school work” 

Ioana looks at Matthew and gives him a smile, nodding. “Yeah… That would be really fun.” She agrees. “So, do you want to hang out after class then?” She offers, eating breakfast but still turning her complete attention to Matthew. 

Matthew nodded. “Sure I would like that a lot” he hummed and finished eating before shifting and looking at her again. “I’ll see you after class then?” He offered in return. 

Ioana smiles and nods. “Yeah. I’ll probably see you in a few of our classes as well.” She pulls her hair into a ponytail before standing up and heading off to class, bag slung over her shoulder. She smiles slightly, happy to have finally made friends. It feels really nice, in her opinion, especially since they’re sweethearts. 

Matthew nodded. “That’s true” he chuckled and shrugged. He stood up and went to class. He smiled at Feliciano. “So how was that chat with Ludwig?” he teased, tilting his head and chuckled a bit. 

Feliciano blushes softly and rubs his arm. “I… Um… I really liked it. He was so nice, I’m so glad that we got to speak.” He whispers. “And he liked my art and wants me to help him draw. I told him I’d like that sometime.” He smiles happily. “What did Ioana say to you? You walked away looking at dazed.” 

Matthew chuckled and nodded. “I’m glad you guys finally spoke” he chuckled a bit. “She and I are going to hang out after class. It won’t be studying, just hanging out” he chuckled and smiled at Feliciano. 

Feliciano nods and smiles brightly. “Well I guess we’re going to have significant others soon.” He runs a hand through his hair gently. “Ioana is super nice. I can’t believe that we never met her before.” 

Matthew nodded. “I know. But I’m glad we have now. I think that we have a good chance together. And I think Ludwig and you will do well” he chuckled. 

Feliciano nods at him. “I sure hope so…” He smiles. For Ioana, the day dragged on. She only enjoyed a few of her classes, so she’s relieved when her last classes are over. She heads to the library to look over the books that she was told to read for class. 

Matthew was bored by the time class was over. But he was also excited to get to hang out with Ioana again. He hummed and went to find her, checking the library and smiling when he saw her there. He assumed that was where she would go since they all had to get books now. 

Ioana looks up and sees him, smiling and waving. She puts her book back in her bag and gets up, coming over to him. “So where do you want to hang out?” She whispers, running a hand through her hair slightly. She slings her bag over her shoulder and looks at him expectantly. 

Matthew shrugged and tilted his head. “We could go for a walk around the school? Maybe outside and talk? I’m fine with wherever” he smiled at her and tilted his head. “Do you have any place you want to go?” 

Ioana shrugs. “It might be nice to walk down to the lake.” She offers and starts to walk toward the exit. She brings him toward the lake, humming softly to herself as she does. “Do you have any pets?” She asks Matthew. 

Matthew nodded and followed her down to the lake. “I have a cat named Kumajiro, he’s all white” he chuckled and smiled. “I know you have one. A cat right? What's it’s name?”

Ioana looks over at him. “Oh her name is Trandafir.” She responds. “It means Rose in Romanian.” She smiles softly. “She’s kinda red. Not super red, but like, an orangish red, so I thought it was a fitting name. Plus she looks pretty but she likes to scratch and bite. It’s all playing, but she doesn’t know it hurts I guess.” 

Matthew nodded. “That is super pretty. She’s cute” he chuckled. “So are you” He whispered. He turned red. “Ah I mean...um...well it’s true...ah I’m sorry.” He blushed deeper and smiled shakily at her. 

Ioana turns light red and turns to look at him. “Thank you. You’re cute too.” She chuckles softly and runs a hand through her hair. “You’re funny, Mattie. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Her smile widens. “Thank you. I’ll race you the rest of the way to the lake.” She takes off when she finishes saying that, laughing. 

Matthew blushed and shifted a bit. “Ah hey!” he laughed a bit and took off after her, smiling and shifting slightly. He stopped when he got to the lake. “No fair you cheated” he teased, chuckling a bit and smiling. 

Ioana pants softly and smirks at him. She sits on the shore and watches the waves coming up on the shore. “Wow… The water is really grey today.” She notices, looking at the sky. “It looks like it’s going to rain soon.” She looks over at Matthew. “It’s not cheating, because I’m awesome.” 

Matthew chuckled and sat down next to her. He hummed and nodded in agreement. “It might rain” he shrugged. “Oh really? You being awesome means you don’t cheat?” he asked in a teasing tone. 

Ioana looks over at him and nods. “Of course. I’m fantastic, that’s why I won. Because I’m cool, I won and beat your sorry butt.” She teases, nudging him to the side with her shoulder. She looks out over the lake again. “Today was boring. Like, seriously boring.” She mutters. 

Matthew chuckled and shrugged. “Alright sure, whatever you say” he teased. He nudged her in return before smiling. “I feel the same way. I think things will get more exciting as the year progresses” He explained. 

Ioana looks at him and nods a bit. “I guess so. I don’t like school that much though.” She says and looks up at the sky. She sighs softly and shrugs a bit. “I just hope that my classes are better than I think they’re going to be.” 

Matthew shrugged. “I like school when we actually get to work with magic. I think it’s fascinating. I don’t mind book work. I just prefer to actually work with the spells we can use” he explained. 

Ioana nods. “I understand that. I like using magic but honestly? School is boring. I could think of a thousand different ways to make it more fun to learn spells. But instead were doing this. I mean, school can be important, but I’d rather be outside experiencing things than learning about them.” 

Matthew nodded in agreement. “I understand that, I feel it sometimes. Sometimes I think it’s pretty amazing what we do, but it can be boring too” he shrugged. He looked at the water and hummed. “We can’t always encounter things we don’t understand. We may not know what to do. Ya know? “

Ioana looks at him. “I guess so, yeah.” She responds. “But that’s what I want to do. I want to get out there and learn from experience. No matter how tough. Even if I need help from someone else.” She sighs. “But I’m one of the only people that thinks that way, so it’s never going to happen. I want to help work with exotic animals when I become an adult. That’s my dream job. I want to see a dragon.” She smiles excitedly. 

Matthew nodded and smiled. “I think that makes sense” he chuckled. “I bet you’d do really well with exotic creatures. I hear dragons are wonderful . You’d probably like that a lot. I don’t really know what I want to do. I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to do all the magic I need to, to get anything out of it” he sighed .

Ioana shrugs. “Well, that’s why I’m gonna help you, right?” She smiles. “So then you will be able to improve your magic. There are jobs that let you only do the studying and spellwork for things. Like, you could write books. Maybe you and I could work together, and you can record fieldwork and stuff.” 

Matthew nodded. “Yeah. That would be really cool. I’d love to document creatures. Oh and working beside you would be amazing” he turned a bit red and smiled. “I would love to do that” he shifted and looked away from her slightly. 

Ioana smiles and gently cups one of his cheeks. “You turn red so easily. It’s actually really adorable.” She compliments, running her thumb over his cheekbone. She smiles at him. “I would really love if you worked with me. Then we could become one of those famous people, like the couple who studied ghosts.” 

Matthew blushed but nodded. “Ah...yeah we could even discover something entirely new if we really wanted to” he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Ioana nods and smiles brightly. She leans back and chatters excitedly about the creatures she wants to see and document. She’s glad that her new friend wants to do it as much as she does, and she’s even happier that he wants to spend time with her at all. Ioana smiles. This year is going to be a good one.


End file.
